EEBnE Shorties
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When Ed, Edd, Bella and Eddy have a side-show, where each episode is under 1000 words, lots of wacky ed-ventures happen! What will they do? What will happen? Because each episode is unpredictable, no one knows! Not even the author!


Well, here's another FanFic for you. But this one's a little different. This one's an EEBnE shortie! (That's Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy shortie) What short ed-ventures await them in this EEBnE shortie?

* * *

Bella and the Eds were in the junkyard, looking for something to do. "Broken tire. Old milk carton. Cracked frizbee," Eddy said as he searched through he piles of garbage, "Huh?" He held up a sealed jar of marbles, "Marbles?"

"Sounds like someone lost there marbles!" Bella said, laughing. "Nice. It's even funnier the 100th time you said it," Eddy said sarcastically. "Yeah!" Ed said happily, "It's really funny, Bella!"

"Thank you, Ed," Bella said, smiling. Then she glared at Eddy, "At last _someone _likes my jokes." Eddy rolled his eyes, then looked over at Edd. "Hey, Double D, you find anything?" Eddy asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid not," Eds said, moving stuff around. He had a glove on his hand. "Hello? What is this?" Bella, Eddy and Ed raced over. "What is it?" Eddy asked excitedly. Red parted some trash to reveal...

"A puppy!" Ed exclaimed. It was a baby Chihuahua. It looked like a girl, and was pure white. Bella's eyes lit up with joy. "It's _adorable_!" She squealed, picking up the puppy. "Say _what_?!" The Eds exclaimed.

Bella _hated _dogs. It was natural for her to, her being a cat and all. "Bella, are you feeling alright?" Edd asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" Bella said, hugging the puppy. "But you _hate _dogs!" Eddy exclaimed.

"That's cuz they're not as _adorable _as this!" Bella said. Felice's jaw dropped cartoonishly. "I think this stink is messing with your brain," Eddy said. "Yes, let's get some fresh air," Edd agreed.

They walked back to the cul-de-sac, the Chihuahua following Bella the whole way. Felice kept her eyes glued on it. "I think I'll call her Angle," Bella decided. "That's a really cute name!" Ed said, smiling.

"This is getting worse," Edd sighed. He looked as his feet as he walked. "What the heck?!" Eddy exclaimed, causing Edd to look up and see... "Jonny's _littering_?" Edd asked, confused. That wasn't like Jonny. He was a down-to-Earth kind of guy.

He _never _littered.

"But 2x4 _never _does stuff like that," Eddy said, "He's like the male version of Bella." Edd looked confused, which was a new look for him. "I don't get it," Edd said. He looked at Bella, expecting her to be furious.

But she wasn't. She just stood there, cuddling with the dog. They heard a very and became scared. "Hi, Ed!" It was Sarah, Ed's brat of a baby sister. But, she was acting different. She acted..._nice._

_"Sarah_?" Edd asked, once again confused. "Yes?" Sarah asked. "Are you ok?" Ed asked. "Of course!" Sarah said, smiling. She hugged Ed, "Why wouldn't I my sweet and kind big brother?" Ed looked happy.

"Baby sister is sweet, guys!" Ed exclaimed, hugging Sarah. Once again, Bella payed no attention. She just stood there, cuddling Angle. "This is uncanny!" Edd exclaimed, "First Jonny is a litterbug, and then Sarah is _nice_?!"

"And it started when Bella got that dog," Eddy observed. He and Edd turned to look at Bella. "Next thing you know, Rolf will be lazy," Edd predicted. They look around to see Rolf laying on a lounge chair.

"I was only _kidding_!" Edd yelled. "Hello, Ed boys and Cat girl!" Rolf called. "This is weird," Eddy said. Edd suddenly realized something. "Eddy, if this this all started hen Bella got that dog, don't you think that's why it's happening?" Edd asked.

"That's stupid," Eddy said, waving it off. "But think about it. It's unnatural for Bella to like a dog. Just like it's unnatural for Sarah to be nice, Jonny to litter, and Rolf to be lazy," Edd explained. He suddenly looked worried.

"What's with you?" Eddy asked. "Eddy, you don't think this will affect us, too?" Edd asked. Eddy stared at him. "_What _are you _talking _about?" Eddy asked. He looked worried. "Oh, I'm _so _sorry, Double D!"

Edd looked scared and backed away. It _did _affect them! He had to get rid of that dog! He looked at Ed, who was now giving a fearful and wussy-like Kevin a wedgie. "THIS HAS TO E STOPPED!" Ed exclaimed, "Before I loose my smarts!"

He looked at Bella, who was still cuddling with Angle. Felice looked at her sadly. "I have to get Bella to hate that dog," Edd said under his breath. He had an idea. "Bella, that dog ate one of your goldfish," Edd said loudly.

Bella looked surprised, then angry. "SHE _WHAT_?!" Bella screamed. She looked at the dog in her arms, then threw it far away. "AND NEVER COME BACK!" Bella yelled after it. Edd looked at the cul-de-sac kids, who were turning back to normal.

Kevin punched a now sweet and kind Ed in the face. Rolf raced off to his farm. Sarah and Eddy, who had been sitting very close to each other talking about unicorns and stuff like that, were now arguing.

"That was a close one," Edd sighed. "What happened?" Eddy asked, walking over and rubbing his head where Sarah had punched him. Edd explained everything, from the dog to everyone acting like the opposite of themselves.

* * *

Well, that sure was interesting! Stay tuned for the next chapter of EEBne Shorties!


End file.
